bendythestickfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Cardona
Seth Cardona is the creator of Bendy, he was born on September 8, 2005 and is best known for his work on Bendy. Early Life (2005-2011) Seth was born in 2005 in Austin, TX, he loved to draw when he was a kid, He watched TV a lot, He watched PBS Kids a lot, and he watched nickelodeon a few times, He enjoyed these cartoons and wanted to make one someday. Joining the Internet (2011-2013) In Late 2011, Seth Discovered the Internet and watched YouTube A lot, He watched a lot of animations that he really enjoyed, And was introduced to memes, He enjoyed the memes that are dead today but weren't back then, in 2012 He got his own YouTube Channel passed to him by his dad where he posted Elevator videos, In 2013 he found a so-called animation site called GoAnimate which made him dark, and made these so-called "Grounded Videos" The Dark GoAnimate Tradigy (2013-2014) When Seth was in GoAnimate, He would disrespect opinions on the Pre-School Math show "Peg + Cat" he had large hate for it, So much, He said he'd destroy his TV if it lasted forever, he slowly stopped this in Early-Late 2015 though The Start of Bendy's Origins (2014-2017) In December 2014 after watching an Episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends "Everyone knows it's Bendy" Seth Drew a Quick Draw of Bendy, He had a big eye and small eye and was supposed to be green, He claimed he would make him into a Show in the Future, on April 27, 2017 during Reading Class, Seth Sneakingly Stole a bunch of Sheets of Loose Leaf Paper and Used his Pencil and Made a Comic of Bendy called "Bendy V.S. Luke" He showed it to everyone in his class and they enjoyed it very much except for a few people, on May 3, 2017 he published a Comic of The Girl, InWhich 2 Months Later, Bendy was greenlit by Seth Cardona to become a webseries, and he Greenlit The Girl to become the first Episode of the show, It Released September 18, 2017. Making Bendy + Dark Age (2017-18) After Bendy Episode 1's Release, Seth Started making Ideas and producing more Episodes of the show, The show is still going and is hiring Animators, In Late September 2017, Seth's Friend Finley Copied The First part of The Girl to be a Davey Doggyson Sneak Peek, Which Bunny Entertainment (Called SethWorks at the time) Ended up Virtually Suing The Finley Small Company, Finley Changed it to something else, Which then became The Great Petfield Race, Seth Continues to Work on Bendy and Continues to help Finley with Davey Doggyson, The both are great friends and are planning a crossover with their shows, which will be produced and Uploaded on both their channels when Season 1 of their shows are over Regretting Decisions + Resurrection (2018-) In Early 2018 Seth Cardona started getting flashbacks of his life (including 2017) began regretting himself, and started having Suicidal Thoughts, however after March 2018, he started focusing on getting his life back on track and creating a new era for himself, after 6 years he revived his elevator videos to feel happy again, and in order to appeal the audience of elevator fans, and he says he wants an audience of everyone, by May 31, 2019, his life mentally sane again Today Seth Cardona Today is posting content at times on his yt channel, mostly posting elevator videos recently, but he stated he will continue posting his other stuff, Seth Cardona is currently out of school for the summer, he stated he'll work on stuff for his viewers this summer Health Seth Cardona has had good health, but he has been getting sick at times, Seth tries avoiding seeing a doctor today, in January 2018 He almost caught pneumonia like his mom did, Seth had strep throat but they still made him go to school, and it was cold outside, he was sick, his mom caught pneumonia that way, Seth could have caught it but then he started feeling worse so he stayed home for several days, but went back to school in early February 2018. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Aggretsuko * My Hero Academia * FLCL * Robot Chicken * Rick and Morty * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! To the Movies * His Family * Adult Swim * Microsoft * Apple * Regular Show * Adventure Time * Rio * Annoying Orange (2009-2015) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-2004; 2015-) * Cars * Pixar Animated Films (Except Cars 2 and 3) * Old Cartoon Network Shows * The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) * SuperMarioLogan (2007-2015) * Inanimate Insanity * Battle For Dream Island * Anime * Uglydolls (2019 film) (In a so bad, it's good way) Dislikes * Teen Titans Go! * His School * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Modern Cartoon Network * Annoying Orange (2015-) * SuperMarioLogan (2016-) * IDFB * Battle for BFDI (5%) * Trolls (2016 film) Credits List of Bendy Episodes that Seth Cardona worked on Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Special Episodes Trivia * The Shows Seth Cardona Watches nowadays are Family Guy, FLCL, Robot Chicken, My Hero Academia, Aggretsuko, etc. Category:Cast Category:Voice Actors Category:Males Category:Real People